


Идущий на смерть

by Nickytheimp



Category: Gladiator (2000)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickytheimp/pseuds/Nickytheimp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ликуй, толпа. На арену вышел мертвец.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Идущий на смерть

Алая пелена расстилается перед глазами, а доспех кажется непривычно тяжелым. Я поднимаюсь на арену Колизея в окружении солдат, бок о бок со своим убийцей. Беспощадное солнце слепит глаза, в воздухе кружат тысячи кроваво-красных лепестков роз. Беснующаяся людская масса встречает нас радостным криком. Она жаждет зрелища. Ну что ж, ликуй, толпа. На арену вышел мертвец. Он еще ходит и дышит, но это лишь иллюзия. Ты получишь свое зрелище, кровожадный монстр. Ведь Гладиатор живет только для того, чтобы умереть под твои крики.

И ты ликуй, самозваный император. Наконец-то ты убил меня. Нет, не сейчас, когда так трусливо и подло вонзил мне нож между ребер. Я умер раньше, умер тысячу раз подряд. Там, на своей вилле, когда увидел их обугленные тела. Но я скоро воссоединюсь со своей семьей. Они встретят меня в царстве Плутона. А кто будет встречать тебя? 

Ты наслаждаешься славой, самовлюбленный император. Купаешься в овациях и криках толпы, словно в роскошных ваннах. Но прислушайся. Разве твое имя они выкрикивают так громко и неистово? Нет, то имя раба слетает с их уст. Признай, император, даже в этом ты проиграл мне.

Твои удары быстры и беспощадны. И даже так ты не способен поразить едва живого Гладиатора. Ты просишь меч у солдат взамен своего, но они не слушают тебя. Признай, император, даже собственная стража больше не в твоей власти. Я вонзаю кинжал в твое горло и вижу в глазах удивление и обиду. Я вижу лицо не мужчины, но избалованного мальчишки, не способного достойно принять свою смерть. Ты мечтал жить в лучах славы, а умер как презренный раб на арене. 

В ногах больше нет силы, и я падаю на песок Колизея. Луцилла склоняется надо мной и что-то шепчет. Теперь она лишь призрачный силуэт на фоне неба. Рев толпы становится все тише, боль отступает. 

Я иду по бескрайнему полю под ясным небом, провожу рукой по высокой пшенице. Я вернулся. Я дома.


End file.
